Animation versus Chrysalis
by Parament Technologies
Summary: As if The Chosen One was too bored at the Animator 's desk... now his next victim is Queen Chrysalis. Now Chrysalis must stop him before he destroys her computer... and possibly Princess Celestia's.


Chrysalis vs. Animation

(A Crossover of Animation vs. Animator and MLP:FiM)

by Marquis Kurt

Chapter One: A Democratic Monarchy

It was unusual to see Sunset Shimmer around Froud Valley in the light of day. She never returned back to Equestria ever since her attempted theft of Twilight's crown; it only seemed strange to see Sunset at Equestria, nonetheless in Froud Valley, home of the changeling kingdom.

Sunset had walked into the dark gray gates of the kingdom and gave the guards a serious look. The guards looked queasily at her and then toughened up.

"Halt! No one shall pass without explicit permission of either the changeling Congress or the Queen herself," one guard had told her.

"I'm here to see the Queen herself; she is in grave danger!" Sunset proclaimed while leaning into the guard's face.

"I'm not so easily convinced," the guard replied, "however, I'll see whether the Queen is available." The guard whipped out a mePhone 7S and quickly texted the queen something rather important.

The guard waited while moving a toothpick around in his mouth. Meanwhile, the other guard looked at Sunset, but mainly focused on her cutie mark.

"Excuse me, do you have some problem with my mark?" Sunset asked that guard sternly.

"Sorry. Thought it was a tattoo," the other guard replied.

Ding!

"Very well then. You shall pass. Joe, take her up," the guard had said.

"Thank you," Sunset replied as Joe escorted her up to the castle.

The castle of the changeling kingdom wasn't very tall. It was a one story building with two wings coming out of the main chamber. It had pillars: lost of pillars. There was also a changeling kingdom flag in the courtyard in front of it. An American would say that it looked like the White House, only painted a very dark gray.

The inside acted much like the White House too. Many changelings frantically moved back and forth with senators, congressponies, guests, and even regular ponyfolk for tours. Sunset looked around as Joe took her through the elaborate parts of this vast facility. More changelings worked with each other on articles, critical issues, and things of a political nature. Some even were wearing business suite while telling their assistants to go purchase ticket for board members.

Finally, Joe and Sunset had arrived at the Queen's office. A changeling secretary sat at a small office with a laptop, a coffee mug, and several packages on the desk. She had tied her hair up in a bun and wore big glasses. She looked up and saw Joe with Sunset.

"What do you want?" the secretary reluctantly asked Joe.

"This pony here asks to see the Queen. She says that she is in grave danger," Joe replied.

"Oh wow, how lovely..." the secretary said while rolling her eyes, "I'll let her know you're here." The secretary gotbup and walked through the big brown door that led into the Queen's office.

"Is she _always_ this grumpy?" Sunset asked Joe.

"Yeah... she can be a real stickler too," Joe replied. The secretary came out and the brown door opened. Standing in the doorway was a mare that was twice the size of Sunset herself. Her torqoise hair was put up in a fancy hairdo and her small crown rested on the tip of her head, but slightly lopsided. Her eyelashes extended out a bunch and made her moderate harlequin eyes stand out. She had four fangs of equal size and wore a cross around her neck. She wore a tremendously flowy dress that matched her skin tones and just about every other color on her. She was holding a mePhone also with her magic and looked at Sunset with much care.

Sunset was speechless. She had no idea what to say, nonetheless in such an environment. Her mouth, however, decided to make a move for her.

"Mrs. President!" Sunset exclaimed while making a slight bow. The secretary gave Sunset a weird look, thinking _Oh nards... what did she start?_

The Queen, however, was smiling. She was amused by such a mistake the secretary though Sunset had made.

"Now that's the democratic spirit we need around this place," she chuckled. It was the first time Sunset hsd ever heard her voice go 'single'. All other times, her voice sounded doubled; but just this one time, it was single. There was no stress being shown and certainly no abnormal breathing; she was speaking normally.

"Please, come in," the Queen said as she moved herself out of the doorway, "I wouldn't want to keep you out here."


End file.
